Standing Under Mistletoe
by Papayas Say That's Kooky
Summary: My first fic, NO FLAMES! sorry if the characters are OOC. Ok, let's see...It's Starfire's birthday and BeastBoy gets her some mistletoe...but he has no idea what mistletoe is! He things it's just an ordinary plant! But when he goes to talk to Stargirl la


Hey, Haily Comet here! Heh, heh! WELCOME TO MY DOMAIN! This is a lil one shot fic for S/BB. ONE SHOT! NO FLAMES! Please R/R this new-be. Oh, and Starfire's attacks I'm gonna call Moon Shots

            "OK, so I got some options…do I get a gallon of mustard for Starfire, or this fan?  Or maybe something in another one of those fancy stores?" Beast Boy asked himself while browsing through the mall one day.  Starfire's birthday was tomorrow and preparations were being made.  Beast Boy looked again at his two options, laughing. 

            He remembered when Starfire had first "encountered" mustard and had drunk it like soda!  And the fan, well, there weren't any memories about Starfire and a fan, but the fan was very pretty.

            It was carved from sandalwood and the small planks that made up the fan were carved with an intricate design and the fan was double-sided.  On one side was a painting of a tree, bursting with flowers.  The petals were a flaming crimson and the centers were a contrasting lavender.  On the other side was a picture of an emerald green fire. Coiled above it was a jade and lime colored dragon. 

            Green…now there were some memories.  Starfire's Moon Shots were green, and so were her eyes when she was mad-they were lime green to be exact.

            But her eyes when they were normal, whew! they were bright!  Always gleaming with happiness. 

            BeastBoy blushed slightly, deciding on the fan.  Besides, someone else might get her mustard.  He paid for it and carrying it out of the store, he took it out of the box.  

            "I'll get her sometin' else, like a flower," BeastBoy murmured to himself, entering a Christmas store.  

            Browsing at a shelf of artificial flowers, something caught the green boy's eye.  On a table sat a green plant with blue-white berries.  The sign next to it read: "Mistletoe!  50% off!!"

            "Hmmmm…yeah, that'll due!  I wonder if these berries are eatable…" he popped one in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully and then spat it out.  "Ewww!  Guess not…I'll tell 'er about that."  He purchased the plant, unaware of what he had just bought. 

            That night, everyone was bustling about, wrapping things it privacy or cooking.  Even Raven wasn't meditating.

            "Am I late?" BeastBoy asked; no one looked up.

            "You guys are my best friends, too," he muttered, heading up to his room.  He took some wrapping paper, green to be exact, and carefully wrapped the fan and mistletoe.  

            However, Starfire didn't seem ecstatic, but more clueless. 

            "What is all this preparation for?" she asked Robin, who looked at her and snickered.

            "Don't play dumb with us!  Ha, ha, ha!  It's not a surprise!" Robin said, but Starfire looked at him, puzzlement etched on her face.

            The next morning, when Starfire came down to the kitchen, everyone jumped out from behind tables, enthusiastic (well, maybe not Raven, but she stays pretty much neutral all the time.)  Starfire jumped back, looking offended.

            "Why do you insist on jumping out from behind furniture to frighten me?" 

            "It's your birthday, it's a surprise!" Robin exclaimed, but she looked at him curiously. 

            "Birthday?" she asked slowly, as though tasting the words.

            Eyes twitched as Stafire looked about curiously. 

            "It's celebrating the day you were burn!  Don't you know about it?  We baked you a cake and we're gonna give you presents!" BeastBoy exclaimed.

            "Oh…yes, I believe I have heard of this Earth custom.  Well, Ok," Starfire said and sat down.  

            Though it was early morning, the Titans laid out the cake and presents.  Starfire looked a bewildered happy as she blew out the candles and received her presents.  BeastBoy sighed as Robin presented the mustard to her.  He then handed over his gift.

            Starfire held up the fan admiringly, fanning herself with it.  

            "It's beautiful.  I shall hang it on my wall," Starfire said, as she opened the next gift.  He cocked her head to one side when she picked up the mistletoe.

            "What is this peculiar plant?" she asked, examining it.  

            "Mistletoe," BeastBoy said, shrugging.  "I thought it was nice."

            Robin smirked and Cyborg stifled a snicker and even an eighth of an eighth or an inch flashed on Raven's face.

            "I shall hang this in my doorway, for all to see," she said, putting it aside. 

            When presents were done, Starfire poured some mustard in a cup and headed up stairs.

            "I cannot believe you gave her mistletoe!" Robin said, nudging BeastBoy.

            "Yeah…so?" he asked warily.

            Robin laughed and walked off.  BeastBoy shrugged and headed to Starfire's room.

            She was sitting, drinking mustard and fanning herself with the fan.  She noted BeastBoy standing in her doorway and she joined him.

            "So, your first birthday!  How'd ya like it?" he asked.

            "Oh, it was very pleasant!  Thought startling, it was very pleasant!" 

            BeastBoy smiled, "Good!" Now, he thought, now!

            At that moment, Cyborg passed by and he smirked.  "Heh, you guys are standing under mistletoe, now you gotta kiss!"

            "Wha-aaat?" cried BeastBoy.  "I didn't know that when I bought it!" 

            He glanced at Stafire, who was blushing furiously.  Cyborg snickered and walked off.

            "Uh, well, uh," BeastBoy stuttered and Starfire looked at him, an offended look on her face.

            "Is it that you don't want to kiss me?" she asked and BeastBoy looked alarmed.

            "No, I mean, well, uh, OK," he said slowly. 

            The two kissed and both started blushing crazily.

            "Er, Starfire, ya see I kinda sorta like you," BeastBoy said and Starfire smiled.

            "Me, too," was all Starfire uttered and she pecked him on the cheek.  BeastBoy blushed and the two looked up at the mistletoe, the fated plant that had brought them together.

Well, I'm sorry if I did anything wrong! Please R+R! SOMEONE PLEASE WRITE A S/BB FIC! PLEASE! Thanx! 

Ciao, Haily!    


End file.
